1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for making a non-metallic, fiber reinforced rod end bearing assembly having long life, low weight, high strength, and self-lubricating characteristics for reliably coupling a rod end bearing to one end of a hollow control rod for both low and high temperature applications.
2. Background Art
Rod end bearings have long been known to the prior art. However, the conventional rod end bearing is commonly manufactured from metal. Thus, the weight of the rod end bearing is relatively high. Moreover, the metal rod end bearing is susceptible to corrosion and must be lubricated to reduce friction and minimize wear at the interface with a spherical bearing, or the like. What is more, metal rod end bearings are not always suitable for both very high and very low temperature applications, such that said bearings have been known to fail under high loads. Consequently, the life of the conventional rod end bearing may be undesirably shortened.
Examples of known rod end bearings which are formed from metal and permit selective access to a spherical bearing, or the like, for repair or replacement are available by referring to one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,564,076 14 August 1951 2,766,079 9 October 1956 2,906,568 29 September 1959 4,076,343 28 February 1978 ______________________________________
An example of a rod end bearing which is formed from a molded plastic material is available by referring to U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,071 issued Nov. 22, 1966. However, the referenced rod end bearing is formed by means of an injection molding process (as opposed to a compression molding process) which may undesirably limit the maximum strength thereof.